Revenge
"Revenge" is the 6th track of Fearless. Official Lyrics 1 Nix is back at it again, with this Jason mask and I’m ready Swingin’ this big old axe in my hands, I ain’t gonna take no crap from my friends If you ain’t gonna have my back than you’re dead, I mean every fuckin’ word that I said Stickin’ these corpses all in my shed, you ain’t gonna fuck around with my bread Talk that shit I'll put your nose in the ground, no jokin’ around I’m holdin’ it down Rollin around, smokin’ a pound, holdin’ my ground and I’m showing my crown Yeah mothafucka’ I own this town, nothin’ you can do to slow me down Everything I do is so profound, revenge is mine and it’s over now Chorus To anyone who tried to ruin my name, to anyone that gave up on me To anyone who made me feel my pain, take a look at what you've done to me My eyes turn black, my hands turned to stone I can’t turn back I feel revenge it’s in my bones I know that you're regretting what you did ‘cuz you could be different I could be different, but things will never be the same 2 When I’m in this booth it feels right, ‘cuz I spit the truth in this mic You ain’t gonna catch me fuckin’ up twice, now my loyalty comes with price If you can’t afford it I'll dead you on site, if you got a problem with it we can fight Don’t come to a gun fight while holding a knife, ‘cuz I’ll be the one to be ending your life All the shit I’ve been through, you think I give a fuck? These leeches have sucked every bit of my trust That’s why now I only listen to my gut, you see me I got my middle fingers up Fuck the world yeah that’s what’s up, fuck the world I've had enough Fuck the world yeah that’s what’s up, fuck the world I've had enough Chorus To anyone who tried to ruin my name, to anyone that gave up on me To anyone who made me feel my pain, take a look at what you've done to me My eyes turn black, my hands turned to stone I can’t turn back I feel revenge it’s in my bones I know that you're regretting what you did ‘cuz you could be different I could be different, but things will never be the same Bridge From coast to coast they know that I got the coldest flows on these tracks So you better know your role and stay back and I ain’t never sold my soul to make cash I defeat the evil that they bring my way, I don’t need a deal just to sing this way I keep it real with everything I say that’s why people feel everything I make When there's nobody to trust, you just wanna give up And feels like everybody’s so fucked up Say fuck everyone else, you can do it by yourself I’m livin’ proof of it look at me now Chorus To anyone who tried to ruin my name, to anyone that gave up on me To anyone who made me feel my pain, take a look at what you've done to me My eyes turn black, my hands turned to stone I can’t turn back I feel revenge it’s in my bones I know that you're regretting what you did ‘cuz you could be different I could be different, but things will never be the same